Sobre atardeceres y gatos negros
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: Y no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada porque ese gato negro ha entrado con sigilo a la casa sin temerle en lo más mínimo, y no le aparta la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes. Pero ella si lo hace, ella aparta la mirada.
Y no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada porque ese gato negro ha entrado con sigilo a la casa sin temerle en lo más mínimo, y no le aparta la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes. Pero ella si lo hace, ella aparta la mirada.

* * *

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir no me pertenece _todavía._

* * *

Sobre atardeceres y gatos negros

Marinette aparta la puerta corredera para contemplar el atardecer mientras la brisa marina se cola por el espacio recientemente abierto, ella tiembla de frío y aprieta su puño diestro a la altura del pecho para sujetar con firmeza la sábana que le cubre como si eso fuera a solucionar el problema.

Se sienta en el suelo entonces y su mirada se posa en el astro de luz y energía que se esconde entre las olas del mar, y no puede evitar pensar que un nuevo día muere a manos del atardecer, pero es una muerte hermosa y todas las muertes deberían ser así, en tonos naranja y rosa, y cálidas, las muertes deberían ser cálidas. Y enseguida le sigue el pensamiento de cuantos atardeceres y muertes ha tenido que ver en su vida, de cómo ha pasado el tiempo, y de cómo ha cambiado ella, porque mientras contemplaba atardecer tras atardecer – o muerte tras muerte – su cabello se volvió largo y desordenado y oscureció hasta el punto de volverse casi negro, sus labios dejaron de sonreír, sus ojos tan azules como el mar perdieron el brillo de anteaño, y en los lóbulos de sus orejas ya no hay pendientes. Y ahora Marinette es solo Marinette, ya no hay Ladybug, ni Chat Noir, ni superhéroes.

Aunque realmente no está muy segura si ella es Marinette. Porque se siente como ajena, porque tal vez entre puesta de sol y puesta de sol – o muerte y muerte – Marinette murió también. Porque la mujer que está sentada contemplando la hermosa muerte del día mientras tapa su desnudes con una sábana y sostiene entre sus delgados y pálidos dedos un fino y largo cigarrillo de vainilla es ella – pero no es Marinette.

Y entonces ella, que debería ser Marinette pero de algún modo no lo es, acerca el cigarrillo a sus labios e inhala muerte, pero expira libertad cuando siente el cuerpo relajarse al paso de la nicotina. Justo cuando va por la mitad de su cuarto cigarrillo y tres tercios de la primera copa de vino tinto y la muerte del día está casi por culminar sus pupilas se dirigen al gato negro que parece surgir de la nada misma.

Y no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada porque ese gato negro ha entrado con sigilo a la casa sin temerle en lo más mínimo, y no le aparta la mirada con sus grandes ojos verdes. Pero ella si lo hace, ella aparta la mirada y quiere seguir contemplando el atardecer, pero es demasiado tarde porque el día ya murió y el cielo ahora es de un azul tan oscuro que es casi negro – como su cabello –. Y ella desea reprimir las lágrimas que le nublan la mirada pero no puede, y resbalan en silencio por sus mejillas.

Y entonces su corazón se destroza, porque el gato de brillante pelaje negro se ha acurrucado a su lado como si sintiera su dolor y quisiera de algún modo mitigarlo, y ya no reprime más las lágrimas que ahora caen sin control mojando la sábana, y se permite también gritar un poco con la voz ronca y quebradiza a causa de sus emociones. Y llora por todo y nada, porque se ha perdido la muerte del día a manos del atardecer y porque tiempo atrás no pudo perderse – ni evitar – la muerte de su compañero de batallas, de su gran amor; llora también porque se acaba de perder una muerte hermosa y en su vida ha visto otras dolorosas y grises, pero por sobre todas las cosas llora porque hay un gato de brillante pelaje negro y grandes ojos verdes a su lado consolándola, como todo este tiempo desde que dejo de ser Marinette – y Ladybug – ha estado esperando.

Y es en ese momento donde ella se siente un poco como Marinette de nuevo, y sabe que los gatos negros traen mala suerte, pero ella siente que mañana será un día mejor.

* * *

Hola~~ Tengo el gusto de dejar ante ustedes mi primera historia para este fandom, el cual sigo prácticamente desde sus inicios a pesar de nunca antes haber publicado. Si les soy sincera tampoco pensaba hacerlo, pero bueno, cuando la inspiración llega no hay nada más que hacerle.

Sí, soy de esas locas con gusto por el Angst, y esa es la razón por la que no me veía publicando algo de Ladybug, es todo tan positivo y lindo… Pero bueno, ¿Mi don es convertir lo alegre en triste? O algo así.

Saludos a todos lo que han llegado hasta acá, tengan lindo día.


End file.
